


Fragmented Memories

by jobunns



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Lots of NSFW, Violence, and a cute girl is there, basically an au with ocs, but like after bbs, idk take it as you will, in the kh worl, kingdom hearts - Freeform, sato has a lot of mental problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jobunns/pseuds/jobunns
Summary: An alternate universe after the events of Birth by Sleep, where a failed clone of Ventus was made to replace a broken keyblade master's best friend. His heart is stolen and his body is only temporary until the real Ven wakes up, but what he decides to do before he fades away is completely up to him.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

Satoshi Arias Hayes did not remember his birth. His younger years were all a blur to him up until he turned ten years old, and that was when he began to remember things, such as his loving mother, Clara, and his younger brother, Ryker, with whom he would often roam the quiet streets of Twilight Town with. He would remember buying ice cream for his family and he remembered having to save his brother numerous times from falling from the clock tower. He remembered fighting with his brother over who _really_ deserved to be in the Struggle tournament, and how they both ended up getting punished by their mother for beating each other up with sticks, rather than the cushioned bats.  All of these were cherished memories that Sato held onto dearly, however, there were some things that he would be better off forgetting.

Sato, now thirteen years old, sat atop the massive clock tower, eating sea salt ice cream as he watched the sunset, watching as the sky lost its warm colors and turned into a cool, dark evening. Sato closed his eyes as the cool breeze hit his face, sighing happily as he thought about his upcoming plans. He had just bought tickets to the beach after many months of doing chores and saving up his money, and he was excited. But there was something wrong, instead of the usual serenity of this moment, Sato felt a sinking feeling in his chest as the sky was almost suddenly filled with dark, swirling clouds, covering the town in an ominous darkness.

“What the…?” Sato questioned as he opened his eyes and looked up at the darkened sky, watching as what appeared to be a giant black hole began tearing his hometown apart, sucking in the buildings it destroyed, piece by piece, leaving nothing but a black emptiness in its wake. Sato wore a terrified expression as he felt the clock tower he was sitting on begin to shake, large chunks of it already being torn off and sucked into the darkness.

"What's...where did that even come from?" Sato said, his eyebrows furrowing as he stood up, trying to climb down the tower, but the door that led to the inside of the tower was firmly shut, and Sato had no way to open it. “N-no…!” Sato cried, his green eyes widening in fear as he felt himself getting pulled in by the black hole, despite his grip onto the tower door.

“D-damn it!” Sato shouted as he lost his grip and was sent flying towards the black hole, screaming for his life, when suddenly, he heard a voice, deep inside of him.

 _“How pathetic_ — _you can’t even control the power that you stole from me. I suppose I’ll have to do everything for you.”_

 _“W-what?”_ Sato thought to himself, but before he could even look for the source of the oddly familiar voice, his body seemed to move on its own, whipping around at an incredible speed to face the danger head on.

“Wh-what’s happening..?!” Sato panicked, his arms reaching forward on their own, a shining light surrounding them before a giant key materialized into his hands, its weight throwing Sato off guard. But even as he dropped the key, it disappeared before appearing into his hands once more. The cold metal should’ve felt like ice to Sato, but the sensation his hands was anything but that. Holding this key felt right to him, it felt like it was meant for him, and without a thought, he raised the key in front of him as a heat began to radiate from the end of it.

“Fire!” Sato bellowed as loud as he could, and as he commanded, a burst of flames erupted from the key, sending him flying backwards and further away from the black hole that was trying to absorb him just seconds ago. He was shot far but ended up crashing on top of the old accessory shop dangling from the store sign by his hoodie. Sato tried to use the key that he had to help himself get down, but it had disappeared and he had no idea how to summon it again. To his surprise, however, as he reached up and grabbed his hoodie to get it unstuck from the sign, his hands were so hot that it burned right through the fabric, allowing him to fall down to the ground on his two feet. Sato looked at his hands, both of which were surrounded by a bright, warm aura.

“Why aren’t my hands burning..?” Sato asked himself, watching how the aura around his hands would flicker like a flame from a candle. “This is so strange…”

 _“It’s because of my_ — _our_ — _power. The power of the keyblade.”_ The voice inside of Sato spoke again, the last word echoing through his skull.

Sato gripped onto his hair as the word “keyblade” rang inside of his head over and over again, groaning to himself as he begged for the voice to stop. Sato felt a wave of relief  wash over him when the voice finally stopped, but that feeling was short lived when he realized that there were more important things at hand--whether his family had managed to escape or not. He quickly dismissed the strange things that had transpired as he ran home as fast as he could, repeating to himself over and over that his family was okay, that his beloved mother was okay.

“She’s fine, they’re both..they’re...they have to be…” Sato’s hopes were dwindling as his running slowed down, the town becoming more damaged the further he went, and there were already pieces of his world missing, replaced by nothing but darkness. Sato looked around frantically, becoming more afraid as he heard the screams and cries of the townspeople who were being sucked into the blackhole. Some people called out to the young boy for help, but Sato forced himself to ignore them, despite his heart tugging at him to stop and try to save the others. He kept going though, hopping across floating pieces of broken pavement, hoping that his efforts would get him what he wanted most. But when Sato saw where his house was supposed to be, all he saw was a woman and her son, standing on what was left of their home, a small piece of of their house, surrounded by the darkness. Sato couldn’t make out who they were, but the woman looked at him and cried out for him, reaching her hand out to him.

“Sato!” Clara called out, holding Ryker close to her with one arm as she reached out for her eldest son, knowing that there was no way that Sato could pull them out. “I-I...grab my hand, hurry!” She begged, selfishly not wanting her last moments to be without both of her children.

“M-mom!” Sato cried, running towards his mother recklessly, using all of his energy to try and get to her, reaching out for her the best that he could, but right as their hands were about to touch, a small shadowy figure suddenly appeared in front of Sato, looking at him with bulbous yellow eyes and before he could speak, the creature drew its claws back before attacking him, knocking the boy far back, sending him plummeting into the darkness.

“SATO!” Clara shrieked, nearly jumping in after Sato, but being stopped by her younger son, who was terrified of the shadows that were now circling around them. “Y-you! Y-you make it back to us, understand?!” His little brother cried, holding onto their mother as the shadows drew closer. “You better make it back alive!”

The boy could hear his brother crying out for him as he fell deeper and deeper into the abyss, his hand still reaching out for her as tears fell from his eyes. Eventually, all he could see was a small flicker of light that he knew had to be the last he'd see of them for a while.

“M-mom…Ryker...” Sato whimpered softly, the darkness clouding his eyes. “I...I’ll save you…I will...” He promised as he shut his eyes, letting himself go unconscious as he continued to fall, not knowing if he would ever stop. "I...I—"

 

* * *

 

 

Sato woke up from his nightmare, sitting up in bed at an inn, his heart pounding. He was panting and sweating, the nightmare he always had always forced him to relive the day where he lost everything. It took only a few moments for him to calm down, though, and he ended up looking tired as usual as he looked down at his hands that were gripping onto the blanket.

“Burnt again.” Sato said, his voice deep as he got up without another word and tossed the blackened cloth into the basket that the inn provided, rolling his eyes as he got dressed. He didn't bother brushing his thick brown hair though, it's not like he cared about how he looked, despite knowing that he was something that people were attracted to. However, appearances were the least of his concerns as he clenched his burning hands into fists.

 _"Five years and my fire’s only grown more unstable…”_ Sato thought to himself as he went to the bathroom, only to wash off his face, steam coming off of his hands once the water touched his skin. “ _Fun.”_ He sneered as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his once bright green eyes now a malicious gold, just like the eyes of that monster that attacked him so many years ago.

Sometimes, Sato would get lost staring at himself, as if he were looking at another person rather than himself, but he was immediately distracted by the smell of smoke that came from the blanket that he’d just discarded.

“Dammit…” Sato mumbled, realizing that the blanket was still burning. He reached forward and sent a small gust of wind out to put out the flame, but it only made things worse by spreading the fire. Sato seemed concerned for only a moment, before a curious light flickered in his eyes, and he decided to pretend to not to notice what he had done.

“Whoops.”

Sato walked out of the inn only moments later, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets as he turned around to look at the burning building behind him. He was monotone for a moment before he began to chuckle, a twisted smirk forming on his face. He raised his hand up towards the building, summoning fire to his hand. He learned to love the feeling of fire dancing around his fingertips of his own will, and he loved using it against others even more. It made him feel powerful, it made him feel like he wasn't a weak little boy anymore, especially when he could hurt others this easily. He was power hungry and he didn't care who satisfied his craving for more.

 _Burn.”_ Sato said, his smirk growing wider as the windows of the building shattered from the heat of the fire. His eyes had a nasty glow to them as he heard the screams of the other customers as the fire consumed them. "Yeah, keep screaming. That'll make this a lot more enjoyable."

Sato didn’t stay to watch his “masterpiece”, however, as he turned around to leave, but not before casting Aeroga on the building, laughing to himself when the fire spread to other parts of the small town he was in, biting his lip in excitement at how many casualties there would be, wishing that he could stay, but he couldn’t. There was work to be done.

 

“I’ll burn it all.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sato is not mine, but my boyfriend's. This is just a fanfic, I suppose.


End file.
